DJ Matsuki
DJ Matsuki is a character in both WarsforMinecraftia 1 and 2. History WarsforMinecraftia 1 DJ is a boy who was abandoned as a child by his father, and then picked up by Dr. Thomas Light. He lived in Ben Lu until the bombing of Ben Lu, which killed Dr.Light. In his last moments, Dr. Light gave DJ his main equipment, the Lost Driver and Gaia Memories, as well as the Ace Magnum and Megiddo, his sword. He first used the ace armor while fighting Kata who at the time was under mind control. It was then that he made use of several abilites he had been keeping secret from his adoptive father, such as being able to control flames. He then used the Zero Gaia Memory. Almost over using it left him vulnerable to any attack. A knock over the head left him unconscious. DJ found himself in his dream scape, where met with the spirits of his seven Gaia memories. He talked with them, but eventually had to come to, leaving them behind until the next time. When he came to, he witnessed Kata's death at the hands of Seprus. DJ, realizing he wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways, then journeyed to the center of Ben Lu, and started a fight with some of Faung's men. This ended up with him being beaten down, until Faung himself arrived. DJ went to attack Faung, who then cut DJ's left hand off. He met Harato, who was the one who gave him his name in his armored form, Kamen Rider Ace. From then on, he used that name for his armor. When they left the city, DJ found a note in his pocket, telling about something called "Xtreme". He gave up on it at first, but then started thinking about it soon after. During the train ride, He helped fend off Andrea Faung, teh daughter of Warlord Faung, with very little success. it was, however, his first time seeing a metal eagle of sorts, which gave him hope. During their visit to Jacelan, harato brought back DJ's 4 sisters, who had been looking for him. it was then that he learned that he used to call himself the "prince of Death", but changed that to the "Ace of Death." Harato then gave him a false hand. Before the final battle, DJ started coughing up green blood, mostly due to over using the zero memory. it's effects were reversed however, by the arrival of the metal eagle. the eagle was revealed to be the 8th gaia memory, Xtreme. It then forced him into the ace armor, and turned him into Ace xtreme form. This came with the unfortunate side effect of him losing his soul to the memory, turning him into it's spirit. It also connected him to his sisters, which let him know when one had died or not. During the final battle against Faung, DJ learned that because Xtreme was so powerful, his human body could only handle two transformations. Since his first transformation counted, and he had already transformed into it a second time, that meant that whatever happened next, he couldn't leave the armor without dying. After all of his sisters were killed, he finally accepts that he no longer has a soul, and then says that he will walk the path of a devil. He was nearly killed by grenades that Faung threw at him, so he closed up the Xtreme memory for what he thought was the last time... MORE TO COME. Equipment DJ uses a very special set of equipment to fight with. Lost Driver: A special belt buckle created by Dr. light, the Lost Driver allowed for use of the Ace gaia Memory, transforming DJ into Kamen Rider Ace. It allowed for further control over Flames then he already had. Ace Armor: A special armor that is gained once the Ace memory is Activated in the Lost Driver, the Ace Armor is a very flexible Armor that allows the wearer to perform super human feats, such as jumping into the air at high levels. Attached to it's back is the durable Wild Cape, a black piece of self forming cloth mostly used for appearance only, though it absorbs some shock from projectiles. On the upper left arm, both thighs, both wrists, and both sides of the belt straps are special black boxes called Maximum Slots. A Maximum Slot allows for DJ to perform a special attack called a Maximum Drive. The wrist maximum slots can also deploy energy blades. it's main motifs are flames and an insect of some kind. Gaia Memory: Special USB drives that were created by Dr. Light. there are 8 known gaia Memories: *Ace: the Ace Gaia Memory houses the Ace spirit, a more monsterous version of the ace armor. It allows for DJ to gain the Ace armor. after he first used Xtreme, the armors appearence changed and gained more abilities. it's main maximum Drive is the "Run of Aces", a flaming drop kick. *King: The King Gaia Memory houses the King Spirit. It allowed for DJ to dual weild weapons with exceptional skill. it's Maximum drive is the "King's Decree", which is slashing at the enemy in a K shape, then slashing them in half. *Queen: The Queen Memory houses the Queen spirit. it allows DJ to slightly Control water. it's main Maximum drive is "Queen's corners" which is where DJ makes 3 clones of water, and the four DJs rush the enmy, swinging their swords. it was never used. *Jack: The Jack Memory houses the Jack Spirit. It allows DJ to control wind. it's maximum drive is "Jack Wind." which is where DJ traps the enemy in a hurricane, and then rips them apart. it went unused. *Straight: the Straight Memory houses the Straight Gaia Spirit, a Red and Blue knight. it allowed DJ to locate his enemy with the help of playing card projections. it's maximum drive is "Straight Flush", a move where DJ runs through card projections, and then cuts the enmy in half. *Magnet: the magnet memory houses magnet, a dog gaia spirit. it allowed Dj to bring metal objects towards himself. it's finisher was "Magnetic Break", a move that summons a large amount of metal, and then DJ chucks the ball of Metal at the enemy. *Zero: a very dangerous gaia memory, Zero housed the demonic Zero spirit. it allowed DJ to control antimatter for a short time. it was the main cause of his near death towards the end. it's main maximum drive is "Zero End," where DJ summons a large amount of Anti-Matter, and then throws it at the nemy, killing them instantly. When used with the upgraded LostDriver, it gives him access to Zero form, a wild berserker covered in blades. *Xtreme: Living gaia Memory Xtreme is a living Gaia Memory in the form of a robotic eagle. it was first seen during the train battle, but it's first offical use was before the final battle against faung, where it saved DJ's life. it gives DJ access to xtreme form, his Ultimate form which allows for him to fly. it never had a maximum drive. Megiddo: a demonic sword, megiddo is meant to be used together with the gaia memories. it has a maximum slot on the bottom of the handle. Ace Magnum: a modified 9mm. Pistol, the ace magnum can be used together with the gaia memories. it has a maximum slot on the bottom of the handle. Crescent Rose: A High Impact Sniper Scythe, the Crescent Rose was the main weapon of Ruby Rose Matsuki. It was given to DJ when he was resurrected before WFM 2. It has two modes: A sniper mode where it's shots can be used for a speed boost; and a Scythe mode. it can channel the element of DJ's current form. Ember Celica: A pair of Shot gun gauntlets originally owned by Yang matsuki. DJ obtained them upon being brought back to life. They use two different round types; a regular shot gun round, and an explosive type. they can also be used to deflect shots, among other things. MORE TO COME Relationships Ruby Matsuki: DJ's twin sister. Ruby and DJ got along like two peas in a pod, almost always hanging out together. Ruby's death was the one that shocked him the most, despite him not showing it. Weiss Matsuki: DJ's third oldest sister. DJ didn't know Weiss very well because of her cold and distant personality. Blake Matsuki: DJ's second oldest sister. Blake helped train DJ on how to use his fire powers, so they wouldn't go out of control. Yang Matsuki: DJ's oldest sister. he often looked up to her (Literally) as a great role model when they were younger.